Sleepover
by funkydevil206
Summary: Set in Season7, the potentials and dawn are gossiping and a certain someone is recording it which leads to major events... plus what is this vibe that Willow is getting? It's a little to familliar for her taste. please R


**A/N: Hey everyone I know this is weird but I didn't like the way Sleepover was going. I mean c'mon I can't believe I put **

**a talent show in there… and a cheesy one at that. So here is sleepover chapter one done over again. I hope you like it and **

**depending if I get enough reviews for this chapter I may or may not continue. I may not write unless I get at least 5 **

**reviews, so please review and I am also looking for beta, because as you can see I'm not good with my grammar. Yah well **

**enough rambling from me and on with the story!**

Like the Summer's house would never be so quiet like it used to be. See the problem is that when you have teenaged girls all in one

room with sleeping bags and popcorn well you know to get those earplugs and hope that you're phone bill gets lost in the mail. But

tonight was different for no one knew what the girls were up to. And that's where Andrew comes into the picture. After knowing that

the girls were all awake and gossiping he decided that maybe just maybe he could get some great footage or his document he was

doing. He crept downstairs like a kid a Christmas with his star-wars t-shirt and boxer shorts. As he pushed the red button on his

camera he heard the gossip that was about to heat up.

"So… Dawn, truth or dare", Amanda nodded over to Dawn. Dawn looked around at her new five friends hoping that she could

trust them. "I guess truth." She shrugged. A big round of oh's gone around. Amanda smiled. " Biggest crush of late?" Dawn groaned,

of course they wanted to know whom she was interested in, because it wasn't like they would laugh at her when she told them. Would

they? "Okay you all have to swear never to tell a soul!" Dawn did not want anyone else in the house to know of her geeky crush.

"Yah whatever Dawn you know we won't tell! Now just tell us!" Kennedy sighed. She had suggested that they watched a movie and

kept quiet, but no everyone else wanted to play this. Dawn took another look around the group and mumbled. "Sorry Dawn we didn't

quite hear that wanna say it again." Molly was known to push people's nerves, but she was treading in deep water now. "It's Andrew

okay!" She had finally said it. Dawn s could actually feel some weight being lifted off from her heavy secret. Then she noticed that

people's mouths were hanging open. Dawn's eyes grew big thinking that they were going to make fun of her. Rona finally spoke up. "

Wow! Like that wasn't expected we were all thinking it was Spike! Or even Xander! But Andrew that's shocking!" "Yah the hell

mouth must be getting all twitchy again." Molly explained. Rona just rolled her eyes sometimes she could never get at what Molly was

trying to say. Sure her American was getting better but every now and then she overheard Molly and Spike talking to each other and

couldn't even comprehend what the hell they were saying. They girls carried on with their game never knowing that someone was

watching them.

Andrew had sat there for over 2 hours recording every little word these girls said. He then closed his camera and ran up the stairs

and then found himself on the floor. "Hey Andrew our little hostage what were you doing downstairs? What do you go there little

weasel?" Xander bent down and helped Andrew up and grabbed the camera. Andrew tried to get it back, but did not succeed. "

Hey! No! Don't look at it its mine, that is invading of personal property!" Jus then Willow comes out and rubs her eyes. She walks up

behind Xander and looks at what he is watching. "Oh my god! Xander is that yours!" she then grabs the camera and shuts it off.

Xander looks panicked and Willow then whispers. " No it's the perv's over there." Andrew crosses his arms over his chest. " I'm not

a perv… I …I was doing some uh research, for um Buffy. Yah cause she um wanted to see what the girls were up to. Y'know how

they were spending their time and all." Willow looks at him skeptically. " Yah okay I'm gonna keep this till morning and we'll show

Buffy then okay Andrew."

" Okay it's not for Buffy I wanted to see what they were talking about." Andrew uncrosses his arms and whines. Xander then steps

forward. " Yah but buddy it's just plain weird!" " Yah well they said some things about everyone in this house, including both of you

too." Andrew eyes them down. " Yah like I said we'll all look at this tomorrow." Willow heads back into her bedroom and closes

they door. Xander turns to Andrew. " Yah, tomorrow Andrew". He then leans in closer to Andrew. " So uh what'd they say about

me?" Andrew grins and nods, then walks in to his temporary bedroom. " Let me tell you a tale, a tale about the 5 teenaged girls…"

**A/n: so like it or no? Please please please tell me and the only way to do that is to…Review! Yay! Like I said I wont **

**update till I get at least 3-5 reviews. Yah I know I'm stubborn so what live with it: P**


End file.
